


Sick Day

by Raicheru



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheru/pseuds/Raicheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo tries to face Grimmjow to make up for his disastrous defeat the first time they fought.  But it’s a little hard since he’s been violently ill for the past few days.  Instead of easily destroying him, the arrancar takes him home and puts him to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF dot net as part of my Tangerine collection back in 2010.

Ichigo lay in bed, sweat soaking the sheets and a fever heating his brow. He hated being sick, and he was glad that it didn’t happen very often. This time was pretty bad. He’d had trouble keeping things down and he kept switching from being blistering hot to feeling clammy and cold. He wished his body would make up its mind. In a pathetic attempt to escape the illness, he’d used his soul reaper badge to push his soul form out of his body, hoping that the sickness would remain in the empty shell. Nope. He’d been retching just as hard in his shihakusho as his damp pajamas.

So he’d settled down to wait it out while his dad brought up food and liquids, occasionally checking his vitals. Mostly he just slept. Kon had hidden his badge after that first incident, afraid that it would go off and Ichigo would try going after a hollow. They’d had an argument over that one. Rukia was in the soul society, and from what he’d seen, that afro guy couldn’t find his way out of a wet paper bag let alone protect the town. But the little plush lion had been firm and the medallion was nowhere in sight.

Ichigo let it go and tried his best not to feel miserable. It wasn’t until he felt the surge of a strong reiatsu that he really wanted to find it. There was an arrancar out there. And not just any arrancar. Grimmjow. The bastard that had beaten him the last time he’d come to the human world. Ichigo pushed himself up weakly and hoped his stomach would settle. He needed to free his soul form and get out there no matter what. Soul Reapers didn’t get sick days. Kon popped out of a nearby drawer and crossed his little arms over his chest.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“Hollow. Gotta go.”

“Ichigo, you can barely go to the bathroom by yourself. How the hell do you think you’ll beat a hollow?”

“Not a hollow. Arrancar. Gotta go.”

“No way. You can’t- Hey!” Kon struggled in Ichigo’s grip as he was lifted in the air. He made little gurgling sounds as reaching fingers rummaged around inside him for the little green pill where his soul lay. Pulling it out, Ichigo let the stuffed animal drop to the floor and wiped it absently on his shirt before popping it into his mouth. He nearly fell forward under the weight of his own sword while Kon sputtered behind him in his body.

“Ack! This is so gross! Your body feels so nasty right now. How dare you! If I get sick because of this, I’ll make you pay! I’ll. . .” Kon trailed off when he realized that Ichigo had already gone out the window. He wasn’t sure what to do. And before he could really think of anything, Yuzu poked her head into the room.

“You shouldn’t be up Onii-chan, you’re still sick. We need to go out for a little bit and you have to promise to stay in bed until we get back.”

“But, but. . .” Kon sputtered as he was forcefully put back to bed. Ichigo’s body was so tired and weak that he couldn’t even fend off a ten year old girl. There was no way he’d get past her and downstairs to stop Ichigo. Kon just hoped he’d be okay. Maybe one of the others would sense his reiatsu and beat some sense into him before dragging him home to bed.

Outside, Ichigo leapt across the sky, his movements only slightly jerky. There was a small part of his brain screaming for him to go back home. He was in no shape for this. Hell, he’d been at his peak the last time and he’d still gotten his ass handed to him by Grimmjow. But all of that got fuzzy in the haze of his fever and the burning need to confront his opponent outweighed anything else. Stopping suddenly, he saw the arrancar appear in front of him.

“Long time no see, Shinigami.”

“Shut it, Arrancar.” Ichigo drew his sword and the wrappings clumsily fell free from the blade. Grimmjow raised a brow. Kid didn’t look too good. In fact, he looked like shit.

Ichigo merely snorted in response when he told him so. “Can still kick your ass.”

Amusement dripped from the espada’s next word. “Really?”

Grimmjow leapt forward to attack and Ichigo barely had time to bring his blade up. Grimmjow came at him from a few different directions, testing his reflexes. And was extremely disappointed with the pathetic response he got. What the hell was this? He’d trashed him the last time, but he’d expected him to a least practice a little between then and now.

“Not looking too good, Shinigami. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, you bastard.” Ichigo’s words slurred a little and just as he was about to make his attack, he stopped. Dropping to the pavement, he was violently ill against the curb, his whole body heaving painfully. Grimmjow frowned and slowly lowered down to the ground beside him. He wrinkled his nose in distaste but knelt down on the ground and placed a hand on his back. He could feel the heat of Ichigo’s fever through the cloth of his uniform.

“Looks pretty bad kid. I’ve got no interest in pounding on the infirm. Go home and come back when you’re better.”

“Go to hell.” Ichigo rolled out of his reach and got to his feet. But gravity seemed to have other ideas and he pitched backward. Grimmjow was suddenly there with an arm around his waist. Ichigo immediately tried to twist free without much success. He pushed at Grimmjow‘s chest with his free hand as he tried to keep hold of Zangetsu in the other. “Let go.”

“Make me.”

Ichigo struggled weakly, but the effort just left him feeling tired. Grimmjow heaved a sigh. At this rate, some puny little hollow would come along and eat the kid before he got a chance to get home on his own. And then Grimmjow would be deprived of the only challenging opponent he’d had in a while. He didn’t want him dead. He wanted to beat him himself. Rolling his eyes, he looked up at the sky as if looking for some sort of solution. When nothing presented itself, he looked down at the barely conscious soul reaper.

“C’mon.”

Ichigo let out a pained grunt as he was hefted in the arrancar’s arms. “Put me down.” He was so quiet, Grimmjow barely heard him. The arrancar just snorted and shifted him more comfortably in his grip, gritting his teeth as Ichigo’s head came to rest on his shoulder. He really hoped he wasn’t going to be sick again.

“Our next fight better be worth it, kid.” He nearly used a sonido to get to Ichigo’s house but thought better of it. He didn’t feel like having the kid barf all over him from the sudden movement. Carefully leaping into the sky, he strode across the air. He knew exactly where he was going, having watched Ichigo’s house on occasion in the past. He wasn’t stalking him exactly, just studying the enemy’s home territory. When he finally got there, he perched on the sill and shifted Ichigo in his arms so he could open the window. As his hand came to rest on the latch, the window was ripped open from the inside.

“Where the hell have you been? I’ve been worried sick. For that matter, I am sick thanks to you. I’ve. . .” Kon broke off and moved back a few steps. It was hard to tell who was more startled. Kon, who saw an unconscious Ichigo held in the clutches of one of the arrancar, or Grimmjow who was apparently seeing double. The orange haired boy wearing pajamas and a startled expression merely stared, his mouth working silently. Grimmjow let himself in, carefully stepping down onto the floor while maintaining his grip on Ichigo. The voice was a little different, but everything else was the same. Right down to the scowl that creased the brow between chocolate brown eyes.

“Kon. . .” Both the Mod Soul and the arrancar tore their gazes away from each other to look down at Ichigo who was blinking wearily at them both. “S’okay. I think.” He frowned before closing his eyes again. How had he managed to get home? Grimmjow? He seemed to still be in his arms for some reason. But if it was him, how did he know where he lived? Ichigo didn’t remember giving directions or anything. He kept his eyes closed as a wave of nausea washed over him. Grimmjow set him gently down on the bed, taking the sword from his limp fingers. Ichigo clutched at it weakly. “Don’t. . .”

“Give it a rest, Kid. You’re not fighting anyone today.”

Kon seemed to snap out of his stupor. “Wait. You brought him home? What the hell. . ?” An irritated look from Grimmjow made him close his mouth. He fought not to take a step back.

“I had nothing to do with this so shut up.”

Kon frowned again. “Of course not, dumbass. He’s been sick for days.”

“Then why the hell did he come out to fight me? That’s pretty damn stupid.”

“Tell me about it.” Kon sighed, momentarily forgetting that there was an enemy standing in their home. He was just too distracted by Ichigo who had slipped into a restless sleep.

He didn’t even notice Grimmjow looking him up and down.

“What are you?”

Kon looked over and frowned. “None of your damn business.” He bit his lip and looked back over at Ichigo with a worried expression on his face. “Hat guy said that he’d heal faster in his human body, but I’m not sure how to get him back in it.”

“His body?”

Kon shot Grimmjow an exasperated look and gestured to himself. “I’m just occupying it at the moment.”

“Well, how does he usually do it?”

“For starters, he’s usually conscious at the time. But beyond that, I’m not sure. He usually pops me out first.” Kon fingered the badge in his pocket. He’d almost put himself back in his little plushy body to get away from the discomfort of this one, but he was afraid Ichigo might come back and need help. He glanced at the arrancar with a speculative look on his face. Grimmjow just glared back.

“What’s that look for?”

“I think I’m going to need help with this.” He curled his lip a little. “Even if it’s from you.”

Grimmjow snorted. “Figure it out yourself. I’ve got better things to do.”

“Like what? I mean, if you’re so busy, why did you take the time to bring him back here in the first place?” Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something but stopped before any sound came out. Why had he done it? He could go on about making sure Ichigo survived long enough for him to beat him, but that was only part of it. Maybe. “Fine. What are we supposed to do?”

Kon gripped the badge in his pocket as he worked out the logistics of it. Which was making his brain hurt a little. “Hang on a sec.” Going over to his drawer, he pulled out his plush body. Grimmjow watched him, a look of doubt clouding his features but Kon ignored him. He just hoped he got the aim right. Kneeling down on the bed, he rolled Ichigo onto his side and lay down in front of him. He really hoped this next part worked right. If he didn’t manage to knock his soul pill into the plush body just right, the arrancar would be left on his own with two inert bodies, an empty stuffed lion and a little green pill that couldn’t do anything to stop him.

Taking one last breath, he brought the lion up to his mouth and tapped the back of his head with the badge. There was the swirling rush of disorientation that occurred whenever he swapped bodies and for a moment he was almost seeing double. But he blinked his vision clear and looked down at his soft self and then back up to the blank eyes of Ichigo’s empty body. Oh good. It worked.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo’s double settle himself on the bed and pull out an object from his pocket. When he held up the stuffed bear like he was going to kiss it, Grimmjow nearly couldn’t keep himself from making a sarcastic remark. But he kept quiet as the medallion was whacked against the vibrant orange hair. The body remained still after that, the arm holding the badge still held up at an awkward angle. Now what? He moved a little closer and nearly jumped back when the stuffed animal popped up on the other side of the bed.

“Hooray, it worked! I am such a genius.” It started doing what looked to be some sort of little victory dance until it caught sight of Grimmjow who was watching it with a mix of bafflement and amusement. With just a hint of irritation at the edge. “Sorry. Never done that before, so I wasn’t sure it was going to work.” Scrambling around to the top of the bed, Kon pulled the medallion out of the now lax fingers and set it aside. He leaned down next to Ichigo’s forehead and poked him a little. “Hey, wake up. Gonna need your help for this.”

Grimmjow heard the kid moan a little, but he didn’t wake. The bear looked up at him, suspicion scrunching up his little plush face. “You sure you didn’t do anything to him?”

Grimmjow just raised a brow and crossed his arms. This was all a little weird for him. It tossed up it’s little stuffed arms in irritation.

“Fine, whatever. Get over here. I think we might have to force him into his body. Not sure if it can be done like that but we’ve got to do something before his family comes back. If they find him like this, they’ll think he’s dead.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“How the hell should I know? I’ve never done it before. But it’s gotta be you.” He held up his little arms again. “I can’t like this and I’m pretty sure his body has to be empty before he can move into it.”

Grimmjow came over to the bed and shifted both bodies over a little to make room. “Tch. You’d better be worth it, kid.” Lying down behind Ichigo’s still form, he wrapped his arms around both him and the inert body lying on his other side. He squeezed a little to see if physical pressure would be enough. Ichigo groaned and leaned his head forward away from Grimmjow but he still remained outside his body. The arrancar sighed a little and closed his eyes as he raised his power. Every shinigami in the area would know he was here, so he hoped the hell it worked fast. But again, Ichigo didn’t respond.

“Shit, whatever you’re doing, it isn’t working. Hey!” Grimmjow plucked the small stuffed body up and tossed it over his shoulder. There was a satisfying thump as it hit the wall. He’d just have to try something a little different. Maybe he could scare the kid into getting away from him and moving into his body. But he wasn’t afraid of a beating. He’d shown that the last time they fought. Something else then. Ichigo shifted a little in his hold, his body rubbing against the arrancar unconsciously. Now that might work.

Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ichigo’s sweat dampened neck and bit a little. The kid moaned under his touch and tried to shrug him off. That was the biggest direct reaction he’d gotten so far. He nearly grinned as he rubbed his mask against Ichigo’s skin. Leaning in, he whispered in his ear. “Well, if you won’t get in your body, I can think of other things we can do to pass the time until you do.” He ground his hips forward and pressed his growing erection into him from behind. Ichigo gasped and blinked a little. Shifting himself forward, there was a warm glow as his soul body melded together with his physical body.

Ichigo pushed himself up on his hands and fell away from Grimmjow who had propped his head on his hand and was watching him with a rather suggestive look on his face. “Wha- what the hell!?” He was breathing a little heavy, his eyes not focusing properly. Lowering himself back to the bed he couldn’t do anything but lay there staring at the smug arrancar. A little orange blur landed on the mattress between them. Kon place himself in front of Ichigo and glared daggers at Grimmjow.

“Alright, you did it. Now get out.” There was a tense moment as the rather ridiculous looking standoff stretched out.

“And if I don’t?”

“I’ll kick you ass myself!” Kon froze knowing how stupid that had sounded. He couldn’t do anything to him and they both knew it. But the arrancar started laughing, his head thrown back and his body shaking so hard he nearly fell off the bed. After getting control of himself, he got up and twitched his uniform back into place.

“Just be glad I find that funny instead of insulting.” He reached down and flicked Kon on the nose then turned to the window as the mod soul sputtered indignantly. “Later kid. I’ll be back when you’re actually up to a good fight.” Grimmjow couldn’t resist patting him on the ass on his way out. Ichigo’s yelp followed him outside and he laughed again. He’d only been partly joking when he’d had him there on the bed. Being that close had stirred some unexpected reactions in him and he was actually looking forward to seeing him again. Who knew what their next fight might lead to?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Ichigo is feeling better, Grimmjow has come back for Round Two.

It was nearly a week later when Grimmjow set foot back in the human world. He’d been anticipating this visit the whole time, like savoring the memory of a forgotten flavor that he couldn’t wait to taste again. There was no way Ichigo could win even if he was totally back to normal. Grinning wickedly, he took off and headed towards his house. But when he got to the window, he could tell something wasn’t quite right. Grimmjow could see the redhead sprawled on the floor reading a magazine, but it wasn’t Ichigo. It must be that whatever it was that ‘occupied’ his body for some reason. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted it, but he’d come prepared for the possibility.

Slipping the window open silently, he stepped into the room. A board creaked under his foot and made the kid who wasn’t Ichigo look up and widen his eyes in shock. Scrambling up off the floor, he pressed his back against the closet, a look of panic twisting his features. “What the hell are you doing here!?” That voice. It was so different. Not the rounded, smoky husk of the one he really wanted.

“Where is he?” 

The redhead’s eyes narrowed. “Why should I tell you?” Kon bit his lip. If the arrancar couldn’t tell that Ichigo was at Urahara’s, he wasn’t about to tell him.   
Grimmjow straightened to his full height and crossed his arms over his chest. The kid paled a little but there was a gleam in his eye that said he wouldn’t budge on this. He hadn’t really expected him to answer, but it was worth a shot. Grimmjow flared his power knowing that if Ichigo was anywhere nearby, he’d come running. But after a few minutes of waiting, there was still no flicker of his raietsu getting closer. 

“He won’t come fight just because you want him to.”

“Yeah, I figured that out already. He’s a little too noble for his own good.” Grimmjow ignored the redhead’s glare. “But I’m pretty sure he’ll come for you.”   
Kon’s eyes widened as the arrancar pulled something out of his pocket and threw it over him.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo bent over and rested his hands on his knees. He was getting better but he was nowhere near where he wanted to be. Being sick sucked but recovering seemed to be just a bad. It was like he was offered a glimpse of being healthy and normal but the moment he tried to behave normally, it came back to bite him and he got all tired again. 

“I think that’s enough for today Kurosaki-san.” Urahara sat on a nearby boulder in the training room. He pointed his cane in warning as Ichigo stood like he was going to continue. “You’re still recovering. Don’t push yourself.” 

There was a deep sigh as Ichigo let his shoulders drop. “I don’t like feeling weak. It bugs the hell out of me.” 

“Pushing yourself to exhaustion or relapse won’t help. You should go home and get some sleep.” 

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and stretched a little. He was tired, but he really didn’t want to sleep anymore. He’d been in bed for nearly two weeks. Except for the brief interlude with Grimmjow. His cheeks flushed a little at the memory. What had that been all about? If it was just about the fight, he could understand but the threat and the swat on the ass had both surprised and embarrassed him. Not to mention the dreams he kept having about Grimmjow lying in bed with him. Ichigo shivered as he remembered the feel of teeth lightly biting his neck.

“I guess I’ll see you later then.” 

Urahara nodded as he headed to the ladder. Ichigo pulled himself up rung by rung reluctantly. Sometimes coming up out of the training room made him feel as if he were stepping out of a huge bubble. The place had so many shields that he could hardly feel anything through them. Not that he could feel much without the shielding in the way. Reiatsu detection was not his strongest trait. But as soon as he stepped outside, he felt a familiar flicker that was unmistakable. Speak of the asshole. His pride beat out his common sense and he took off in the direction of Grimmjow’s presence.

. . . . . . .

Grimmjow sat in a tree at some random park, his legs stretched out on the large branch that supported him. Leaning back against the trunk, he put his hands behind his head and waited. Ichigo would figure it out eventually. Grimmjow had left a residual power trail behind him like a trail of breadcrumbs. Of course, anyone with a lick of spiritual pressure could feel it too, but he wasn’t worried about that. There was no one else around who was strong enough to matter. While there were other ways to draw Ichigo out, the idea of slaughtering innocents or randomly destroying chunks of the town held no interest for him. There was a muffled noise beside him and he reached up to pull the gag from the mouth of Ichigo‘s double. 

He hung suspended from another branch in the net Grimmjow had brought, his hands tied behind him as he crouched in the improvised sack. It’s special properties kept him hidden from normal human eyes but allowed anyone with spiritual pressure to see through it. Grimmjow had no desire to create a scene with the local populace. There was only one human that interested him. He looked over into the glaring brown eyes that tried to stab him with their stare.

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what?’ Let me go asshole!” Grimmjow pushed at the net and sent it spinning in place. There was a pathetic howl as it twirled and the arrancar chuckled. He wasn’t sure why he’d bothered to bring him really. Ichigo would come whether his double was here or not. But it did pass the time. Grimmjow had briefly considered a little ‘warm-up’ before the main event. But every time he reached out to touch Ichigo‘s human body, it felt like something was missing. He’d heard about the human cliché that said what was on the inside mattered more than the outside. He snorted. Whatever. He’d just wait for the real thing. When the net came to a wobbly stop, the double was breathing heavy and he looked a little green. His voice was a breathy whisper. 

“I swear, if you touch me again, I’ll throw up all over you.” 

Grimmjow ignored him and tensed as he felt a familiar presence getting closer. Reaching up, he snugged the gag tight again and grinned at him. 

“I’d think over that threat if I were you.” The only response was a sullen glare. Kon shifted in place, but his own weight had drawn the net tight all around him and pulled his knees up to his chest. The only thing he could really do was wiggle his bare toes. He stilled as the arrancar sat up straighter. Looking up through the branches, he could see Ichigo hovering above them. Dammit. He didn’t want to be used like this. He tugged at the ties again but if anything, it just made them tighter.  
Ichigo stopped short as he reached the park and saw Grimmjow sitting in a tree with that smug smile on his face. His eyes flicked to the miserable looking figure hanging in the

tree beside him and his anger rose. What the hell was Kon doing here? He lowered himself a little and called out. “Are you okay?” 

Kon nodded, unable to speak due to the gag over his mouth. 

“Don’t ignore me shinigami.” 

As if he could. Ichigo turned his gaze to Grimmjow. “Let him go. He’s got nothing to do with this.”

“I dunno. He kept butting in the last time so I figured the least I could do was give him a front row seat.” Ichigo frowned but Grimmjow leapt at him and he didn’t have time to think about it. He dodged, doing his best to take the fight away from Kon and anyone else that might be nearby. At least the park looked empty. They moved quickly as they traded blows, but Ichigo was already getting tired. His stamina hadn’t really recovered yet and he had trouble keeping up the pace.

“What’s the matter shinigami? You seem a little slow. Aren’t you better yet?”

A kick sent Ichigo flying at the ground and he landed hard. He had to end this fast before he completely wore himself out. “Getsuga Tensho!” He really didn’t have the energy to spare, but maybe he could distract him. As the blast was let loose, Ichigo’s eyes widened. He’d gotten disoriented and the flash of energy completely missed Grimmjow. But it was heading straight for the tree. Straight for Kon. He held his breath as it tore through the branch that held him and the net fell. Ichigo didn’t have time to see if he was okay as he was forced back by a series of blows. Grimmjow didn’t seem tired or even winded for that matter, and he hadn‘t even bothered to draw his sword. This wasn’t going well.  
Kon thought it was over when Ichigo unleashed his attack. He watched with wide eyes as it shot straight for him. There was a horrible cracking sound and he felt himself falling. The net caught on several other branches on the way down and by the time he landed, Kon’s momentum was slowed enough that it just winded him. But the larger branch was still coming down and he squinted his eyes shut, expecting to be crushed. He idly wondered if his soul pill would survived the death of Ichigo’s body. 

He felt the vibration of the impact but it didn’t really hurt. Actually, it didn’t hurt at all. Looking up, he could see that a curve in the branch arced over him while the two ends were buried in the ground on either side. He let his head fall back as he let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. There were several tears where the tree had torn into the net and with a little wriggling, he was able to get himself out of it. Kon was glad for the flexibility of Ichigo’s body as he pulled his bound hands down under his legs and brought them up in front of him. Pulling off the gag, he tore at the ties with his teeth and soon had them undone. 

Kon stumbled a little as he dragged himself out from the debris. He scanned the park for Ichigo and the arrancar and saw them both across the park. It looked like the soul reaper was being continually pressed back by Grimmjow. Ichigo didn’t look good. His complexion was splotchy and he was breathing really hard even though they hadn’t been fighting for that long. Kon worried that he wasn’t recovered from the illness quite yet and moved forward to help. 

The two fighters broke apart and watched each other for a moment. Movement caught their eyes and they both turned to look. Ichigo felt relief swell in him when he saw Kon across the park. He’d been really afraid for a moment. But he was coming closer which would put him back in danger. “Kon, go back to the house!” Even from this distance, Ichigo could see the frown on his face.

“No way! You’re not ready for this yet.”

“As much as I hate to agree with him, he’s actually right,” Grimmjow drawled.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. “Shut up!” Turning back, he could see Kon advancing again. Ichigo didn’t have the energy to fight and protect him at the same time. He had to get him out of here. “Dammit, if you let anything happen to my body I swear I’ll keep your pill in a damned jar on my desk for the rest of your life!” He felt a little bad for saying it, but he knew Kon wouldn’t believe the threat even if he’d meant it. Hopefully. The mod soul looked up at him for a moment. “Please. Keep an eye on everybody while I can’t.” The plea got through where the threat hand‘t. Ichigo could see the question in his eyes. Yes, he really wanted him to leave. He nodded and Kon closed his eyes briefly before taking off.

“Finished?” Grimmjow was getting a little impatient. He didn’t care whether the double was here or not. And while he enjoyed playing with Ichigo, it was clear that his endurance hadn’t recovered. They weren’t nearly done yet. 

“Screw you.” 

Grimmjow smirked. What a coincidence. They’d both drifted to the ground while Ichigo had been talking and they stood mere feet apart. Grimmjow was suddenly on him and he wrapped an arm around Ichigo’s waist, pulling him close against his body. Taking the sword easily away with his other hand, he grinned down at the kid’s glaring face.   
“Get the hell off me!” Ichigo pushed at him, but like the last time, the effort was weak. Grimmjow stood for a few minutes just enjoying the sensation of the struggling body moving against his. Leaning down, hit bit the spot where his neck met his shoulder and chuckled when Ichigo gasped. That wasn’t an entirely unhappy sound. He licked at the red spot he’d made and the kid squirmed against him. This was going to be so very good.

Grimmjow reached into his pocket for the other item he’d brought. He kept his arms around the struggling shinigami as he spread oil on the fingers of one hand. While he didn’t really care if the kid wanted it or not, he had no intention of tearing the skin of his dick by driving into him dry. Of course, judging by the way the rhythm of Ichigo’s breathing had changed, there was the possibility that he was just a little bit excited. He’d calmed a little and seemed to be waiting for him to do something. Grimmjow could work with that.

Ichigo stilled as a hand worked it’s way under his sash and down the back of his hakama. He started to pull away again but Grimmjow’s free hand gripped the back of his neck so he could bite at his mouth. Ichigo tried to turn his face, but he was held firm as the arrancar drove his tongue into his mouth. It swept the inside of his cheek and ran over his teeth as Grimmjow’s lips sealed over his own. The hand behind him moved down over his ass and Ichigo let out a strangled sound as he felt a finger enter him. He bucked forward away from the intrusion, but he just ended up rubbing himself against Grimmjow’s erection. His own length started to harden at the contact and he clenched his fingers in the short, white jacket. It wasn’t supposed to feel good was it? His racing thoughts trailed back to the dreams he’d been having and felt himself flush.

When Grimmjow let him up for a breath, Ichigo ended up leaning forward against his chest as he gasped for air. Another finger entered him and Ichigo thrust his hips again. He let his head fall back as they massaged him from the inside, the short nails trailing along the sensitive tissue. Grimmjow admired the tanned expanse of his neck before starting at his collarbone and licking his way up. He took the sensitive flesh just under his chin between his teeth and felt the kid instinctively stiffen in his arms. 

Grimmjow could easily tear his throat out and they both knew it. Ichigo closed his eyes and started trembling. He stood arched back and overbalanced, his head caught between the hand tight on the back of his neck and the teeth under his chin. But they didn’t break the tender skin. A warm, wet tongue licked along the indentations left behind after he was released and he couldn’t help the groan that welled up out of his throat.

He was spun slowly around and forced onto his hands and knees. After the fight and now this, he didn’t have the strength to resist as his hakama were pulled down to expose him. The grip on his neck forced him down further and he had to bend his elbows as his face was pressed into the grass. He turned his head a little and inhaled the scent of earth and fresh cut greenery. His surroundings had taken on a dreamy quality and his breathing had deepened. It was getting harder to keep his eyes open.

Grimmjow tightened Ichigo’s sash around his knees when the fabric pooled on the ground to keep him from kicking. But it didn’t look like he had much fight left in him. He was crouched down in front of Grimmjow, his entrance presented and waiting. He could see the brown eyes roll to the side as Ichigo tried to watch what he was doing. The kid looked like he was about to fall asleep. Couldn’t have that yet. Running both hands over his ass, he squeezed hard before parting the pliant skin to allow him access. That earned him a strangled whine. Good. So he wasn’t totally out of it. Grimmjow freed himself and set the tip of his arousal against the slick ridge of muscle.

The whining sound deepened into a moan as Grimmjow pushed his way in. God, he was tight. He could see the kid’s fingers clenching in the grass as he tried to pull his hips away. Grimmjow gripped him tightly and sheathed himself to the hilt. Probing around a little, he found the spot that made Ichigo try to push himself up and cry out. Oh, what a sound. He’d have to make him do that again. Grimmjow started thrusting in and out slowly, the sweet achy build making him shudder. He let out a shaky breath as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ichigo’s shivering body. Pulling him up so they were both sitting on their knees, he pushed in deep and made a few quick little thrusts as he felt himself getting near. Arching his back and forcing himself in as far as he could go, he felt his release. 

Ichigo felt a build in pressure as he was drawn back up against Grimmjow’s chest. The wave of pleasure built until he felt he would be torn apart, and then it crashed as he spilled himself on the grass. His breath heaved in his chest as he was laid almost gently down on the ground. Grimmjow flopped down next to him, that smug grin stretching his lips again as he put his arms behind his head. He hadn’t even bothered to put himself away yet. Ichigo glared as he fumbled with his sash so he could pull his hakama back up. But his fingers weren’t really paying attention to what he was telling them. 

Grimmjow glanced over and rolled his eyes before fixing his own clothes and coming over to help him. Ichigo tried to slap his hands away but Grimmjow took his wrists and pressed them down against the grass on either side of his head. He squeezed once to indicate he should keep them there before reaching down to redress him. Ichigo felt another flush creeping up his neck. Bad enough that he’d just pounded him into the ground. The rather gentle attention was making him uncomfortable. Fingers gripped his chin lightly and tilted his face up to see narrowed blue eyes watching him. 

“I thought you were better.” 

Ichigo pulled his head out of Grimmjow’s grasp and turned sullenly onto his side. “I was until you came and fucked up my day.” He closed his eyes, instantly regretting his choice of words. There was a derisive snort beside him and he ignored it. Reaching out with weak fingers, he gripped his zanpakuto and moved to stand. Or at least he tried to. He’d been tired before all this started and now he was exhausted. Ichigo wasn’t quite sure he’d be able to drag himself home like this.

“C’mon.” 

He yelped as he was scooped up into Grimmjow’s arms. “Put me down asshole!” But his struggles were halfhearted at best and he ended up slumping in his grip. Letting out a deep sigh, he just lay there and muttered to himself. “Jerk.” 

Grimmjow just laughed and carried him home. Ichigo was nearly asleep by the time they got there. The window to his room opened as Grimmjow approached and he stepped inside to see Ichigo’s double glaring at him.

“What the hell did you do to him now?” 

Grimmjow didn’t answer as he set Ichigo on the bed and leaned forward to murmur in his ear. “You should probably get back in your body again. Need any help with that?”   
Kon relaxed a little when he saw Ichigo flip the arrancar off and turn away from him. He couldn’t be that bad off if he was awake and aware enough to do that. Strangely enough, Grimmjow just chuckled and left. Kon immediately went over to close and lock the window. Resting his forehead on the latch, he turned a little to look at Ichigo.

“You okay?” 

Ichigo covered his face with his hands and let out a small frustrated sigh before answering. “Yeah. I’ll be fine.” 

Kon’s next question was quiet and a little timid. “You wouldn’t really keep me in a jar would you?” When Ichigo rolled over onto his back and gave him a dry look, Kon raised a placating hand. “Okay, okay. No, I know you wouldn’t do that.” He turned and sat back against the sill. “You think he’ll come back?” 

Ichigo draped an arm over his eyes as he felt sleep pulling at him. “Probably.” Lifting the arm a little, he shot him an apologetic look. “Sorry you got dragged into it.”   
Kon shrugged. “He didn’t hurt me or anything.” He frowned. “I think I amuse him more than anything else.” Ichigo laughed at the petulant look on the mod soul’s face. If that was the worst of his problems, then it really wasn’t that bad. Now as to his own new and frustratingly arousing problem, well. . . Ichigo felt a reluctant smile pulling at his lips. That wasn’t that bad either, all things considered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted by images of a certain redhead, Grimmjow comes back to the human world looking for Ichigo. He ends up coming to his rescue and figures he deserves a reward.

Ichigo couldn’t freaking believe it. He wasn’t prone to being stupid or letting his guard down. And it had been years since anyone had truly gotten the drop on him. In his defense, he’d been seriously distracted lately. Ever since Grimmjow had come to see him that last time, he hadn’t been able to think about much else. It had happened so fast he’d barely been able to register what was happening. The first time, he’d thought he was joking even when he’d slapped him on the ass. And the second time. The touches, his lips, the teeth on his throat that could have easily ripped it out but didn’t. 

A jerk on his arm snapped him out of his thoughts. There were six of them. And he had to admit to himself that even he couldn’t handle that many by himself. Not in his human body. Especially not when he was doing his best not to hurt them. Not that he’d been in any danger of doing that. He’d been caught by surprise while he was walking home alone. Chad had headed off to his place earlier and Ichigo was all by himself getting his ass handed to him.

When they’d cornered him in the alley, there had only been three. They said that he should remember them but he didn’t. No surprise there. He was horrible with names and faces. So they’d decided to beat it into him. Or course, he’d held his own and they’d barely put a scratch on him. Until three more of their friends had showed up and pinned him to the ground. 

“C’mon Kurosaki. Is that the best you got?”

“What the hell is wrong with you guys? I don’t-ung!” Ichigo was cut off as one of them slammed a fist into his face. His forehead and cheek scraped across the ground and he felt the warm trickle of blood on his skin.

“Dude, Yokochin wanted to do this himself. Lay off, man. He’ll get pissed if Strawberry’s trashed before he gets a chance at him.”

Ichigo had a vague recollection of somebody by that name. Somebody he’d pummeled and forgotten a while back. But it wasn’t a clear enough memory for him to give a damn beyond getting away. He twisted in their grip where they had him pinned on his stomach but they just held on tighter.

“Yeah.” A second one chimed in. “We gotta bring him back. Did you bring the stuff?”

Stuff? Ichigo started squirming and yelling as they tied his hands behind his back with a length of rope. They may have been idiots but they seemed to know how to tie a decent knot and he couldn’t get loose. A wad of fabric was shoved in his mouth and then secured with tape. His protests were reduced to muffled cries as something soft was wrapped around his eyes, making everything go dark. Finally, they tied his ankles and rolled him onto his side. He couldn’t quite bring himself to be afraid. Not after everything he’d been through as a soul reaper. But he was certainly pissed.

“Heh. Not so tough now, are you.” 

Despite not being afraid, Ichigo was mildly worried that they’d seriously hurt him while he was helpless. But they didn’t seem to want to deprive their leader of his chance. Lucky or unluckily for him. 

A low, familiar voice chuckled in the alley and made Ichigo go cold and hot at the same time. “Looks like you’re in a quite a spot, Shinigami. You‘re usually a pushover but if this is what you‘re like in your human body, I‘m surprised you‘re still alive.” None of the guys surrounding him seemed to hear. 

“Hey, you think Yokochin’d notice if we played with him first?” There was a dark chuckle that sent a shiver up Ichigo’s spine. It wasn’t the same kind of reaction brought on by Grimmjow‘s voice. That was a different kind of fear. He was tied and helpless with a bunch of guys that wanted to do him damage. But Grimmjow at least had a weird sense of morals. The arrancar liked a fair fight. Well, usually. A small voice in his head said that Grimmjow had done the same things these guys were planning to but it seemed more malevolent coming from the thugs holding him down. The hand on his hip made his heart stutter and he tried to roll away from them. But more reached in to hold him down. 

Somebody snorted. “You always did like the pretty ones- ahg!” There was a strangled scream and then the dull thud of someone hitting the ground nearby.

“Holy shit! What the hell was tha-” The second thud was much duller. Like the guy had landed much farther away. 

“Nobody messes with my prey.” Grimmjow was practically growling but it didn’t appear that any of the guys heard him. 

There was a chorus of startled yells. “What the hell!” “What just happened!?” “Dude, lets get out of here!” They were freaking out and judging by the sound of sneakers on the pavement, they were running for their lives. 

“Pussies,” Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo had been a little worried that the arrancar might kill them all given his destructive nature. But he didn’t hear him giving chase. Not that having the other man stick around while he was in this position made him feel any better. 

Ichigo felt a nudge against his shoulder and he squirmed away from it. He couldn’t quite hold in the muffled cry. While he’d been afraid of being molested before, he was mildly afraid for his life now. Despite Grimmjow’s apparent control at the moment, he knew the arrancar was one of the most unstable people he’d met. What if Grimmjow decided that he wasn’t worth the effort and just killed him here? Ichigo’s breath started heaving as he twisted in the bindings.

“You’re looking a little breathless there, Shinigami. Don’t tell me being tied up turns you on.” There was an amused lilt to Grimmjow’s voice.

Ichigo made a sound of disbelief. The only response was riotous laughter. Ichigo kicked out with his bound ankles, trying to shut him the hell up. He felt heat on his face and knew he must be blushing hard. Grimmjow’s mirth faded to quiet chuckling which just pissed Ichigo off more. Until he was picked up off the ground. Then he started thrashing as he was draped over Grimmjow’s shoulder. A sharp slap to his ass made him let out muffled squawk as he ceased struggling briefly. Warm fingers smoothing over the stinging spot only made Ichigo feel more awkward and he felt the flush getting deeper. 

“You think I’m passing this opportunity up, you’re out of your mind. Besides, I just saved your ass. I think I‘m entitled to a little reward.” Grimmjow laughed again and Ichigo felt his stomach drop as he used a sonido to move across the city. 

Where the hell was he taking him? Between the strong grip and the restraints, Ichigo could barely move, let alone get away. When they came to a stop, it was quiet. There were no more traffic sounds or murmurs from other people. It sounded like they were alone. Ichigo just hoped that nobody had seen them. He was still in his human body and while most people wouldn’t be able to see or hear Grimmjow like the punks in the alley, there were a few that would be able see what he was carrying.

Ichigo was let down and soon found himself cradled in Grimmjow’s lap with his head resting on the arrancar’s shoulder. He tried to squirm away but the other man tightened his grip.

“Careful. Unless you want to fall thirty feet.”

Thirty feet? Where the hell were they? 

“You know, you’re a complete pain in my ass.” Grimmjow sighed into Ichigo’s hair. 

The redhead grunted in disbelief. If anyone had a pain in their ass it was Ichigo after Grimmjow had pounded him into the grass in the park the last time they met. This whole situation was freaking him out. He was in the hands of the enemy. Again. And while he wasn’t sick anymore and his stamina had returned, he was far more helpless now than he had been then. He couldn’t keep himself from shifting where he sat as he tried to work his way out of the ties at his wrist and ankles. He bit at the gag and tried not to blink too much behind the blindfold. It pressed against his lashes and made him feel more vulnerable than all the rest combined. 

Fingers twined through his hair and he felt the wet trail of Grimmjow’s tongue across his cheek. His skin was still wet with blood from the scrape and Ichigo frowned at the small sting. The arrancar growled low in his throat.   
“I should have wasted them for touching you. Nobody touches what’s mine.”

“Nmmnph. . .” Ichigo would be the first to tell him he didn’t belong to anyone. Not that he could get one word out right now. His breaths slowed and he groaned as Grimmjow nuzzled his neck.

“Been thinking about you.” There was a quiet snort, the warm puff of breath tickling Ichigo’s skin. “Pisses me off. Can’t think about anything else.” Warm lips brushed over his neck and were replaced by the nip of surprisingly sharp teeth. Ichigo made a small sound in his throat as he shivered in Grimmjow‘s lap. “Do you have any idea what that‘s like? Not to be able to focus?”

Yeah, he sure did. But Ichigo was rapidly loosing the brain power to think about it. He squirmed again as he felt a hand on his thigh. It squeezed his muscles through his jeans before trailing higher up. He heard the clink of his belt buckle being undone and couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath that caught in his throat.

“Hrnph!” Pressing his face into Grimmjow’s shoulder, Ichigo felt his arousal growing. Maybe being tied up did turn him on. A little. There was this shaky, apprehensive feeling that was fluttering in his stomach. The sheer helplessness of his position should be making him go crazy. As it was, he was a little afraid. But he remembered the last time Grimmjow had touched him. And there was no way he could forget the dreams he’d been having about him. About this. Well. Not about this specifically. He had never imagined himself being bound and gagged while doing this.

The button on his fly was undone before the zipper pulled down one tooth at a time. He clenched his teeth when he remembered that he hadn’t worn any underwear that day. Ichigo nearly stopped breathing when warm fingers wrapped around him and squeezed gently. He bucked his hips slightly into the touch and there was another chuckle.

“You like that?” Grimmjow swirled the pad of his thumb over the tip of Ichigo’s erection and watched the redhead writhe in his lap. Hadn’t he hit the freaking jackpot when he found the shinigami all trussed up. He really should have wiped the pavement with those assholes that had dared to even contemplate touching him. Grimmjow licked at the scrape on Ichigo’s cheek again, reveling in the scent and taste of his blood. The coppery tang flooded his senses as he continued to knead and squeeze the redhead’s erection. 

He’d begun to forget why he’d sat them way up in this tree. It would make it a little more difficult to continue without plummeting to the ground right in the middle. Not that the rush on the way down wouldn’t have been good. Maybe it was some sense of twisted nostalgia that brought him here. This was where he’d first had him. It had been short but sweet and Grimmjow supposed this was as good a place as any. Ichigo started making small mewling noises behind the gag, his whole body shuddering in Grimmjow’s arms. 

Speeding up his pace, he jerked and pulled until the redhead tensed suddenly. His muffled cry trailed away in the clear air of the empty park. Ichigo’s release spurted over the fabric of his shirt as his chest heaved. Grimmjow felt the surge of his own arousal and glanced around to see how they could do this. No matter how he tried to figure the angles, he couldn’t think of a way to do it while still sitting in the tree. Hopping down to the ground, he set Ichigo on the grass and shimmied his pants midway down his thighs. The redhead shifted his hips but didn’t seem to he trying to get away.

Grimmjow licked his lips and ran his fingers over his bare skin, along his hips, down his legs. Ichigo made small sounds in his throat, his head thrown back. Rolling him over and bending his knees beneath him, Grimmjow kneaded the muscles of his tight little ass. He swallowed hard and decided that the foreplay was over. Freeing himself, he lubed up and wasted no time in kneeling down and pushing his way in. 

Ichigo squirmed as his neck and shoulders took the brunt of the force. He could feel Grimmjow slipping inside his body but it was just a small feeling in the wake of the orgasm that was pushed on him. Or pulled from the way the other man had been yanking on his dick. Rather expertly. Ichigo could feel the tickle of grass against his cheek as he breathed deeply through his nose. He couldn’t quite hold back the throaty moan when Grimmjow found a sensitive spot on the inside. There was a breathy chuckle from behind him as the arrancar picked up his pace. He continued to knead and massage Ichigo’s hips as he thrust himself in and out.

Ichigo’s breaths started heaving as he became hard again. He felt Grimmjow push even deeper inside as he leaned forward and peeled the tape off his mouth. Spitting out the damp wad of fabric, he took in deep, greedy breaths. 

“Say my name.” Grimmjow’s voice was strained as he continued to move.

“Ah, ah, wha?” Ichigo’s brain had short circuited somewhere along the way and he couldn‘t figure out what he was talking about. 

Grimmjow reached down to grip his hair. “Say it. Say my name.” 

“Nah-” Shifting uncomfortably, Ichigo tried one last time to get his hands free. But it didn’t work now any more than it had earlier. It wasn’t necessarily that he wanted to get away. There was just no way he could sit still while his brain was melting under the force of the second orgasm that was steadily growing within him. The fingers on his hair tightened almost painfully and his attention was drawn back to what Grimmjow was asking. “Ah, gah, hah. . .” He took another breath as the arrancar‘s free hand started stroking and pulling at his erection again. It didn‘t take long for him to be pushed over as his second release came in a rush. “Griiiimmjooow!” 

Hearing his name ground out in such a guttural groan nearly made Grimmjow come immediately and he emptied himself into the body beneath him. Curling loosely over Ichigo, he let their spent bodies flop over onto their sides. The redhead continued to breathe hard as Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

“How is it that you can do that to me, Shinigami?” 

“Huh?” Ichigo dragged his thoughts into focus as he tried not to think about the fact that they were still outside somewhere. What was he talking about now? “I-” He swallowed hard. “I haven’t done anything to you.” Forcing himself to relax, he twisted his hands one more time. Grimmjow pulled off the blindfold and turned Ichigo’s head a little to meet his eyes. “No one else can drive me to the things you do.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The arrancar sighed deeply. “Figured as much.” Grimmjow reached down and tugged Ichigo’s pants back up. “I honestly don’t know what I’m doing here, Shinigami.”

Ichigo let his head rest on the ground as Grimmjow finished redressing him and nuzzled his neck. He could see that they were in a park somewhere and thankfully, there wasn’t anyone around. It seemed vaguely familiar for some reason but he wasn’t sure why. He lay quietly, at a loss for what to say. There was a tired wistful tone to Grimmjow’s voice that he never would have expected to hear. Ichigo was afraid to ask about it for fear of making the arrancar defensive. With his temper it was probably a good bet he‘d get angry. But it didn’t look like they were going anywhere anytime soon so why not? 

As Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, the wail of a hollow cut across the air. He tensed, his partially spent adrenaline ramping up again at the new threat. Grimmjow didn’t seem to notice. 

“Untie me.” 

There was a muffled snort as the arrancar continued to hold him. “Relax. It’ll go away eventually.”

“But. . . I can’t just. . .ah.” His eyes nearly crossed as a hot, wet tongue trailed along his neck. How could his body still want more when he could barely get out of his own way? “Seriously Grimmjow. I have to. . .”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“It’s not that I want to. I need to do this.”

“Why? To protect your precious humans?” Grimmjow didn’t bother to hide his scorn.

“If you hadn’t noticed, I am human.” Ichigo started squirming and trying to get out of his grip. But even if he managed to get away, he wasn’t quite sure how he’d get himself untied. 

Grimmjow just laughed and let his hands roam while Ichigo struggled. “You won’t be needing this for a little while.” He pulled the soul reaper medallion out of Ichigo’s pocket and tossed it a few feet away. The redhead twisted in a futile effort to catch it but couldn’t manage. There was a small movement in front of him and he stilled to get a better look. A small, green sphere had fallen out of his shirt pocket onto the grass. Ichigo didn’t remember putting Kon’s soul pill in there. And he wasn’t sure how it had managed to stay put with how he’d been carried around and manhandled. 

There was a shaking crash as the hollow came into view at the far side of the park. Right next to a group of children that were heading home. Curling forward, Ichigo snagged the pill with his teeth and swallowed it. His soul body pulled free, thankfully unbound and ready to fight. He yelled out over his shoulder as he leapt away. “Sorry, Kon. I’ll be back.”

“Hnn. Sorry for wha- What the hell!? Hey!” Kon twisted in the bindings as soon as he became aware. It was always a little disorienting when he switched bodies. But he’d never woken to find himself tied up before. Or lying in someone’s arms. He turned his head slightly and he felt his eyes widen as he caught sight of blue hair and the startled expression on Grimmjow’s face. “Wha-what are you doing here?”

Grimmjow eyed the redhead before him and knew instinctively that it wasn’t Ichigo. The shinigami was clear across the park dealing with the hollow. Grimmjow released him and sat up, scowling as he watched him fighting. He wasn’t sure why he bothered. It would have eaten a few people and gone back to Hueco Mundo without much fuss. There was a grunt of disbelief from beside him but he didn’t pay Ichigo’s double any attention. It wasn’t the one he wanted. That one was too busy being righteous at the moment. Well, as soon as he got back, he’d just force him back into his body somehow and they’d get back to business. He wasn’t done yet.

Ichigo slashed out with his sword, cleaving the mask of the hollow clean in two. It’s body faded away to dust and he landed lightly on the ground. There were a couple of new sore spots that had made it a little harder than usual. Frowning, he glanced back across the park. Grimmjow was sitting where he left him and Kon was busy trying get loose. Using a flash step to close the distance, he yelled. “Cut it out Kon, you’re getting grass stains on my favorite jeans.” There was only a muffled curse in response. Grimmjow had used the blindfold to tightly gag Kon. 

“Does he ever shut up?” Grimmjow grumbled.

Ichigo glared and went over to untie him but the arrancar scooped him up before he got there. Kon let out a muffled cry of surprise and his eyes widened as Grimmjow held him tight against him. 

“What the hell are you doing? Let him go.”

“Only if you trade places.” Grimmjow smirked as he slipped a hand up under Kon’s shirt. The mod soul struggled in his grip. “Just to be clear. I don’t want him. It doesn’t matter that he‘s in your body.” His voice lowered. “All I want is you.”

“Look, I-” Ichigo wasn’t even sure how to argue with him at the moment. He should really be kicking his ass and rescuing Kon. But part of him actually wanted to give in. At least a little. And as he considered it, it would probably be better that way. He didn’t think the arrancar would hurt Kon but there was no way to be sure. And he was way better equipped to deal with Grimmjow than the mod soul. And it would be easier then fighting. And he was trying to find way too many reasons to trade himself to someone who just wanted to screw him again. He took a shuddering breath as he remembered how it had felt when he’d touched him. Especially while he’d been restrained. 

“Let him go and allow me to untie him.”

“And then you’ll trade?” Grimmjow tweaked a pert nipple and chuckled at the muffled yelp it caused. 

“Only if you let him go.” When Grimmjow set Kon back down on the ground slowly, Ichigo reached out and untied his hands. “Kon, go home. I’ll be there shortly.”

“Hnph. Not likely. I plan on taking my time.” Grimmjow’s eyes glittered with something. But it wasn’t imminent destruction. Not really. 

Ichigo leaned forward so their faces were inches away as Kon lay forgotten beneath them. His challenge was a bare whisper. “You’ll have to catch me first.” He had a brief moment to savor Grimmjow’s shock before he flash stepped away. He felt the arrancar immediately follow. Good. Kon could get away and Ichigo could choose where to continue this. He didn’t really have any illusions about how it would end but he intended to make Grimmjow work for it this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo leads Grimmjow on a chase even though he really has no intention of getting away.

Ichigo took off before Grimmjow could say anything. He was relieved when he glanced back to see him following. But it was odd. He couldn‘t feel the arrancar‘s reiatsu at all and it made him frown. Detecting spiritual pressure wasn’t something he was good at but he should have felt something. Shaking his head, he picked up his speed and looked for a place to continue this. His stomach quivered in anticipation and he wasn’t sure where that was coming from. The three times Grimmjow had come to the human world, he’d attacked him and done. . .other things. His face flushed hotly as he thought of it.

Ichigo would probably have some explaining to do later. He felt he was being unfair somehow but he wasn’t sure why. And part of him didn’t really care. Shivers trailed down his spine as he considered the fact that he didn’t really have any intention of getting away. He’d said that Grimmjow would have to catch him first but he found himself just looking for a good place to let the arrancar catch up. Which was stupid. He should be cautious, he should be angry for being used. But it was all eclipsed by the overwhelming desire to have those hands on him again. Granted, none of their interactions had lasted all that long but it didn’t stop Ichigo from wanting.

As he was thinking about all that, something slammed into him and he got knocked from the sky to land hard on the ground. The pavement cracked beneath the impact of his body and the breath was knocked from his lungs. But the scent of Grimmjow surrounded him so he knew exactly who had him pinned. It was a sharp, clean smell. Almost like that edge of cold in the air when snow was on the way. Ichigo shook his head to clear it, partially from the fall and partly to get the image out of his head. The chase hadn’t really taken very long. He nearly snorted to himself. So much for making him work for it.

“Going somewhere, Shinigami?” Grimmjow’s voice purred in Ichigo’s ear, making him shiver.

“W-wait. . .”

“I don’t think you’re in a position to argue right now.” Grimmjow had him pinned on his back on the sidewalk with his hands wrapped around Ichigo’s wrists. The redhead could feel the weight of his own sword at his back but knew he couldn’t reach it. Not that he was going to start swinging even if he could. He felt a little exposed out here in public. There were a few people walking past and a couple of them gave the cracked pavement a curious look as they went by but nobody seemed to really notice them. That didn’t make him feel much better. 

“We can’t. . .not here,” Ichigo whispered. He found himself being quiet even though it was apparent that nobody could hear them either. Grimmjow’s brows drew in as he appeared to think that over. Then he released one of Ichigo’s hands to reach in his pocket. He drew out a slim circular item that had a small chain attaching its split ends. Grimmjow slipped it over Ichigo’s wrist before gripping it and pinning it to the ground again.

“There. Now where were we?” He leaned in to nuzzle the sensitive spot right behind Ichigo’s ear. 

“Ah. . .” Ichigo’s breath hitched as he shifted beneath the weight on top of him. A sense of softness had come over him when the bracelet was put on his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a matching piece on Grimmjow’s wrist. So that’s why he couldn’t feel him earlier. He knew somehow that nobody could detect their energy anymore. But that didn’t mean he liked being held down in the middle of the sidewalk. He still felt everyone was staring at him even though nobody was looking at them directly.

Ichigo let his body go limp as if he were giving in. 

After a couple moments, Grimmjow released his hands to run his fingers up and down the redhead’s body. Ignoring how the sensation shot below his waistband, Ichigo rolled suddenly and kicked off into the air. He felt Grimmjow try to grab a hold of him again, his fingers catching on the black fabric of his shihakusho, but he managed to twist out of his grip. There was a deep growl from the other man as he rose to follow him. But he didn’t look angry as he grinned at Ichigo, a strange glint in his eye. If anything, the arrancar looked like he was enjoying the challenge. He leapt into the air to follow.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want it,” he called as he raced up behind him.

Ichigo chose not to answer as his pulse started to pound in his ears. He was too busy scouting around for a better place. There was no way he was going to fight in the middle of a crowded street. Or do anything else for that matter. Just because people couldn’t see them didn’t mean they wouldn’t be affected and possibly hurt by their battle. Despite the surprisingly gentle treatment he’d received so far, Ichigo had no illusions about any kind of soft foreplay between him and Grimmjow. He wondered why the thought excited him but he pushed it away as he spotted a grassy bank down by the river. It was a nice looking spot in general but it was also deserted as far as he could see. 

Stopping on the other side of the grassy expanse, he turned to make a stand. Ichigo made one last hard decision and pulled his sword free. But the wrappings remained in place as he held it out to the side. Forcing his fingers to open, he let it fall to the ground. He didn’t want to bring weapons into this. Grimmjow paused several yards away, his eyes narrowed in thought. Ichigo gave him his best hard stare even as he tried to quell the flutter in his stomach. After a moment, Grimmjow pulled his own sword from his sash and let it fall as well. Okay, so they really weren’t going to try to kill each other and that made Ichigo feel marginally better. But he had to keep reminding himself that no matter how flirtatious the other man was being, it wouldn’t stop the arrancar from hurting him if he felt like it.

Taking one last deep breath, Ichigo made the first move. No matter how much anticipation was making his breath catch, he was going down swinging. He saw Grimmjow’s lips turn up in a small smirk for a spit second before the redhead was on him. Ichigo kicked out only to have his ankle gripped in strong fingers and his body hurled away in the opposite direction. Grimmjow followed his flight closely before reaching out to shove him to the ground. Ichigo twisted and managed to stop his momentum as he let himself fall to the grass so he could leap out of reach. The arrancar landed and then used a sonido to appear next to him, his hand striking out to catch him in the shoulder. 

They spent some more time trading blows and Ichigo found himself feeling a little frustrated. It was obvious that Grimmjow was just playing with him. Ichigo had intended to pull his punches because he didn’t really want to hurt him on purpose or at least not do anything that would result in possibly painful retaliation. But he found himself going all out just to avoid the other man’s hits. His strength was incredible and Ichigo was hard pressed to defend himself. 

“Alright, enough of this,” Grimmjow muttered as he grabbed Ichigo’s wrist and yanked him up against his body. “It’s not like you really want to get away. Don‘t think you‘re fooling anybody.” He wrapped his other arm around Ichigo’s waist and held him tight before nipping at the hollow of his throat.

“I. . .” Ichigo’s brain began to fog up as his head fell back. It didn’t matter that Grimmjow was right. He struggled even as his body started to melt against him. 

“See, your body is betraying that busy mind of yours.” Grimmjow drew his tongue up the length of Ichigo’s throat all the way to his chin. Then he threaded the fingers of one hand through disheveled orange locks so he could bring his head back up. He bit gently at Ichigo’s lips before hooking a foot behind his ankle and tipping him backward. They fell to the grass with Grimmjow on top and he took a few more moments to plunder his mouth, pushing his tongue inside when Ichigo gasped for breath. He took his time before letting him up to breathe.

“Why. . ?” Ichigo shifted beneath him but couldn’t dislodge his weight.

“Why what?” Grimmjow kept tasting him as he inhaled the boy‘s scent. There was still a hint of blood from the scrape on Ichigo’s cheek that seemed to have translated over to his spiritual body. 

“Why do you. . .ah. . .keep doing this?” Ichigo’s voice was a breathy whisper as he squirmed, his blood pounding in his ears.

“Why does it matter?” Grimmjow mumbled against his skin.

“I. . .I dunno.” And he didn’t. Not really. At least not right now. “Hnnn. . .” Ichigo arched his back as Grimmjow’s hand slipped inside his robes and his thumb rubbed over his abdomen. This was quickly becoming the best loss he’d ever experienced.

. . . . . . .

Kon rolled on the grass furiously as he worked his way out of the ropes tying his wrists. Ichigo had loosened the knots but hadn’t completely untied them. Kon didn’t care if the grass stained his damned jeans until they were completely green. What the hell had that been all about? Ichigo had popped him out of his plush body this morning without a word and the next thing he knew, he was tied up in a park somewhere with that arrancar guy. Kon was so freaking uncomfortable and he ripped the gag off with a frustrated yell before tearing the ties from his ankles. 

What had the arrancar been doing? As he straightened, pain radiated up his backside and his jeans felt uncomfortably tight and warm. What had Ichigo been doing? Several uncomfortable images flashed through his head before he pushed them away. He forced himself to ignore all of that as he ran off in search of the idiot redhead that was probably busy doing something stupid. Not that Kon would really be of any help. But if he figured out where they were, he could bring someone who could. Ichigo shouldn’t be dealing with this kind of stuff on his own. 

But as he started running in the direction they’d gone, he nearly stumbled and fell flat on his face. Ichigo’s reiatsu had just suddenly and completely disappeared. Kon’s breath caught in his throat. Was he dead? No, no, no, no. He couldn’t be. Ichigo was stupid on occasion but he was way too smart to die. What would Kon do if he was gone? Would he be stuck pretending to be him for the rest of his existence? Would he grow old in this body? What happened when it finally gave out on him? Would he die too? Kon shook his head. He couldn’t think about that. But since he had no idea of where Ichigo was right now, he decided to go to the only place he knew of where he could get some help. Urahara was creepy sometimes but there was no way he’d let Ichigo die if he could do something to prevent it.

It took Kon a little while to get there even at top speed. Why the hell had Ichigo been with an arrancar clear across town? Those uncomfortable thoughts crept up again and he shoved them down. The shop door stood open as he ran in and he stopped just inside the doorway to brace his hands on his knees and catch his breath. Urahara sat calmly by the register watching him, his fan flipping lazily in the air. 

Kon had to cough in a few painful breaths before he could speak. “Ichigo. . . He’s-”

“He’ll be fine.” Urahara remained sitting calmly, his eyes glinting under the shadow of his hat. “You should go home and take a shower.” 

Kon blinked at him stupidly. “But-”

“Just go home and take care of his body. He might need some rest when he returns.” The fan kept flipping and the shop keeper’s expression never changed.

Kon had no idea what he was talking about. Did he know that an arrancar had been chasing after Ichigo the last time he saw him? That he could be getting his ass kicked right this moment?

“But there was an arr-”

“Go home, Kon.”

Kon blinked at him again. His tone really left no room for argument and he found himself walking out the door before he knew what he was doing. He didn’t feel quite right leaving things like this but he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t really want to try to find Ichigo’s friends, let alone try to explain what was going on. He wasn’t all that popular with some of them and they might not believe what he had to say. And Rukia was in the Soul Society. Again. Nobody else could even hope to stand up to the arrancar. The guy was dangerous. Well not always, he supposed. When he thought about it, he’d actually helped Ichigo once before when he was sick. The guy brought him home safe and everything. But then Kon frowned when he remembered being kidnapped and used as bait the next time he showed up. Grimmjow hadn’t hurt him or anything but it had scared the crap out of him just the same. 

He sighed, not liking how helpless he felt at the moment. But Urahara hadn’t steered them wrong before. He also seemed to know everything about everyone. If he didn’t think Ichigo was in danger, maybe he wasn’t. Kon headed back home and tried not to worry too hard. There really was nothing he could do at the moment and he just hoped Ichigo was okay.

. . . . . . .

Ichigo was in trouble. But for some reason, he really didn’t care. Grimmjow had pulled the top of his robe out of his waistband and pushed it open to reveal his bare chest. He spent some time nibbling and licking at the exposed skin before loosening Ichigo’s sash and pulling his hakama off completely. The flushed redhead lay panting on the pooled fabric of his discarded clothing and felt so completely vulnerable. Even though they‘d had sex twice now, there was something much more intimate about this. Maybe because this was the first time that he’d been completely naked.

Grimmjow frowned down at the boy who lay so deliciously exposed beneath him. It’s not that he didn’t know what to do next or even that he didn’t want to. No, that was far from what was bothering him. His problem seemed to be that he found himself falling into those warm chocolate eyes. They pinned him in place more surely than if he were physically held down and he wasn’t entirely sure he liked the feeling. It was unnerving for some reason, like the shinigami was looking deep inside him. That was something that he didn’t feel like exploring at the moment. Snagging the white fabric of Ichigo’s sash, he reached forward and wrapped it around the redhead’s eyes.

“Wait, I-”

“Shut up,” Grimmjow muttered. He leaned down and sealed his mouth over Ichigo‘s, alternately biting and sucking at his lips. The redhead moaned into him and clutched at his jacket.

Ichigo had started to panic a little when he was blindfolded. Not being able to see made him nervous even though he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to die today. Of course, Grimmjow might do something unpredictable but he didn’t think he would. His breath caught as teeth closed over the soft flesh under his chin. It was so similar to the position he’d been in the first time they were together in the park. Tremors shook his whole body as fingers trailed softly over his abdomen, ghosting low enough to make him gasp. But he held himself rigidly still as he slowly released his grip on the jacket, not wanting to risk Grimmjow breaking his skin. The breath he didn’t know he’d been holding trailed out in a shuddering hiss as Grimmjow released him and licked along the bite marks.

The arrancar’s mouth trailed lower as his hands remained busy. Ichigo tentatively reached out to touch him only to have his fingers pulled away and pressed down into the grass at his sides. Grimmjow growled threateningly against his sternum as he squeezed slightly before letting go. Ichigo’s breath hitched as teeth bit into his skin hard enough to be painful. It was right over an old scar where he’d been stabbed by someone else’s zanpakuto. He couldn’t really remember who’s at the moment. He could barely remember his own name. 

Every touch both soft and firm sent quivering ripples along his whole body. He fought to keep his hands still as Grimmjow continued to mark his body with nips and bites. The hot, wet swirl of his tongue kept slicking over the new sore spots, leaving cool trails in its wake. Ichigo let out a long shuddering breath. 

“Ah. . .guh. . .” It became too much to deal with silently as sensation made his dark vision go white beneath the blindfold. He tried to hold it in and bit his lip until it nearly bled. Grimmjow had told him to shut up earlier and he wasn’t sure if saying something might earn him another painful bite. The soft nips were incredibly arousing but he wasn’t sure he liked it when it hurt. Even when it was mixed with pleasure. There was a quiet chuckle from the arrancar as he crawled his way up Ichigo’s body. He leaned down and pried Ichigo’s mouth open with his tongue so he could pull the redhead’s lower lip into his own mouth and suck on it gently. Releasing it, he lapped at the boy’s lips before laughing again, his voice a low growl.

“Make all the noise you want, just don’t say anything. Now’s not the time for talking.” Grimmjow watched Ichigo’s brow furrow beneath the blindfold as he thought that over. Damn shinigami was always thinking too much. Grimmjow reached down and slid his fingers along the boy’s already hard erection. He was rewarded by a soft mewling cry and his expression softened. “That’s it,” Grimmjow murmured as he started sucking gently on his neck again. He tasted incredible. And it wasn’t just the hint of blood left from the scrape on his cheek. It was all of him and he couldn’t get enough of it. 

But his patience was slowly eroding. As much as he was enjoying this, his own length was demanding attention. Freeing himself, he settled between the boy’s thighs and reached down to lift his hips up into his lap. There was a groaning gasp as Ichigo clenched his fingers in the grass. Grimmjow was pleased to feel that he was still warm and ready, his entrance slick from their earlier coupling. He pushed his way in and gloried in the velvety heat that surrounded him. The redhead arched his back with a low moan and bent his knees further up to take him deeper. 

Grimmjow chuckled and ran his fingers up Ichigo’s chest before trailing them down over his sides. He started moving slowly, enjoying the way the boy whined and moaned. His throat was a long, tanned line of skin, slightly pink in spots from various bites. His whole body was marked by the arrancar’s lips and teeth. Grimmjow sped up his pace as the thoughts that had been bothering him recently started to creep up. Since that first time he‘d had Ichigo in the park, Grimmjow hadn’t been able to think about anything but the boy panting beneath him. It went beyond distraction to a point where he couldn’t even close his eyes without seeing him. As he continued to pound into the redhead, he hoped that he’d be able to wear himself out enough the he could finally sleep again. Or course that would only work if Ichigo didn’t break first. But he seemed to be holding up well enough.

They shifted and moved together, their pace quickening to an almost frantic slap of skin. Their groaning pants echoed across the water. The wave of sensation built and surged until Ichigo thought that he might be torn apart. It was only when warm fingers gripped him again that he felt himself coming close to the edge. Grimmjow thrust into him hard one last time and became still as he squeezed Ichigo’s length in his hand. Ichigo cried out and arched his back before he collapsed in a limp heap. His breath was huffing in and out as his brain was trying to recover from the onslaught. But he was also incredibly tired all of a sudden and was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Not that he could see anything past the blindfold.

He could hear Grimmjow breathing steadily above him before he let out a low groan and pulled himself out. The arrancar lowered himself down next to him and pulled him close. He’d done that before but it wasn’t any less surprising this time. Ichigo just kept himself still and let himself be held. He felt the other man stroke his hair and if he wasn’t mistaken, he heard him inhale. Almost like he was scenting him. How weird was that? But he supposed he couldn’t blame him. Ichigo could smell that same clean, winter scent of Grimmjow mixed with sweat and sex. Somehow, he didn’t think he’d ever forget it. He felt himself drifting and even though he knew it was incredibly stupid, he let himself go under. 

. . . . . . .

When Ichigo woke, he blinked his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. But he didn’t feel the press of the blindfold anymore. As his vision slowly cleared, he could see that it was now dark outside. How long had he been out here? He sat up and did his best to ignore the new aches that made themselves known. He was sitting alone on the riverbank, full clothed. Plucking absently at the dark fabric of his shihakusho, he felt oddly uncomfortable at the thought of Grimmjow dressing him. Actually, he’d done that every time. The arrancar struck him as someone who would take what they wanted and then just leave. That he’d taken the time for that small detail was strangely intimate and a little surprising. For some reason, it was almost more unsettling than the sex. 

The bracelet was gone and Grimmjow was nowhere in sight at the moment. Getting slowly to his feet, Ichigo took a deep breath. He blinked as he remembered Kon and the position he’d been in when he left the mod soul behind. Ichigo just hoped he hadn’t done anything in retaliation. Like ruined his reputation or anything. Using a flash step, he headed home. The light was on in his bedroom and as he got close, he could see that the window was open. At least it was relatively warm outside so Kon wasn’t letting the heat out of the house. The other redhead jerked up from the desk chair when he heard Ichigo land on the sill.

“Where the hell have you been!?” 

Ichigo swallowed as he came inside, moving a little gingerly due to the discomfort of his recent activities. “I’m okay.” When Kon just glared at him, Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Look Kon, I’m really sorry.” And he was. When he felt he was being unfair earlier, this is what was crossing his mind. He’d promised the mod soul that he wouldn’t take him for granted anymore and the anticipation of a little forbidden nooky had thrown that right out the window.

“Did he hurt you?”

Ichigo’s head snapped up at the seriousness of Kon’s tone and the knowing look in his eyes. Hurt him? No, not really. He’d. . . Ichigo felt a sudden flush coloring his skin and couldn’t do anything to stop it. “Why would you ask that?” It was a stupid question but it was the first thing that popped into his incredibly embarrassed thoughts. He hadn’t told Kon everything about what happened the last time. But from the condition of his body when they’d switched earlier today, there was no way he couldn’t know.

“Do you have a head injury I haven’t noticed yet? Or are you being stupid on purpose?” Kon crossed his arms over his chest and he sounded angry. But when Ichigo looked closer, he could see that he was more worried than anything else. It made him feel just a little shamed. Not about what he’d done but that he’d put him in that position in the first place.

“I’m okay. Really. He didn’t. . .” Glancing down, he could see a few splotches and welts peeking out from under his robe. Some of them showed the obvious marks of teeth and as soon as he looked at them, they started to sting. Okay, he had hurt him a little bit. But not like Kon meant. Ichigo knew what he’d been getting into and had walked into that last part willingly. He sighed. “I knew what I was doing. No, he didn’t hurt me. Not like that.”

Kon watched him for several tense moments as if trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. But after a while, he just snorted. “Alight, whatever. Just give me a little warning the next time.” His voice sounded more resigned than angry but there was also a strange hint of humor. 

Ichigo flushed again. “I’m really, really sorry about that. Honest.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kon waved it away. “Just remember that it really sucks cleaning up after the party when you weren’t invited.” 

If anything, Ichigo’s blush deepened. His gaze flicked up to Kon whose eyes were glittering with lewd humor. So he wasn’t completely pissed like he thought he would be. But it was a little uncomfortable for totally different reasons now. And it didn’t help that Kon started laughing at him when he noticed.

“It’s not funny, you little asshole.” When Kon’s laughter grew to the point he had trouble standing, Ichigo nearly threw something at him.

“Sorry, sorry. Just a really bad choice of words. But seriously.” Kon calmed himself down enough that he was only letting out the occasional giggling hiccup. He took one last deep breath before getting a little serious. “Are you going to keep letting him do this? Won’t the Soul Society disapprove or something like that?”

Ichigo frowned as he went over and picked up his medallion from where it sat on the desk. He was glad Kon had the sense to pick it up before he came home. “I don’t know. I don’t intend to broadcast the details of what I’ve been doing or anything.”

Kon backed up a step as Ichigo came forward. “Wait a sec, are you sure. . .” He didn’t get out the rest before Ichigo pushed his pill out of his body and stuffed it into the plush lion. Kon stumbled for a moment on the surface of the desk before steadying himself and watched Ichigo meld back into his body. And saw him nearly fall to his knees when he felt the double impact of his recent activities from both his soul form and human body.

“Holy shit. . ,” he hissed. 

“I tried to tell you that you might want to wait a little bit.”

“Yeah, thanks a bunch.” Ichigo staggered over to the bed and let himself flop down onto the covers.

“Are you okay?” Kon came over to sit next to his pillow and poked him in the forehead.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Ichigo sighed. “I’m just incredibly tired all of a sudden.” He was quiet for few moments before he spoke again. “Hey, Kon. . .”

“Hmm?”  
“Thanks.”

If Kon had been able to raise a brow in his plushy body he would have. He didn’t remember doing anything particularly helpful. “For what?”

“For, you know. Not making a big deal about this. And for not telling anyone.” Ichigo watched him carefully for a moment, that last part sounding like both a thanks and a request. 

“Well, after you took off, I actually went to go see Urahara.”

Ichigo bit his lip. “Did you. . .”

“No, I didn’t tell him. I thought you were going to be killed so I went for help.”

“Oh.”

“But, um. He seemed to already know.” Kon held up a paw at Ichigo’s startled look. “He didn’t come out and say it or anything. He just said I should take care of your body and that you might need some rest.”

Ichigo let out a frustrated groan and pressed his face into the pillow as he tried to ignore his aching body. Those bites were starting to sting all over. But it figured that the shop keeper knew what was going on. He seemed to know everything whether you wanted him to or not. Reaching up, he turned out the desk light. “Good night Kon.”

“’Night Ichigo.” Kon hopped over to his drawer and settled down for the night. He just hoped that arrancar left Ichigo alone, at least for a while. The redhead seemed a little worn out.


End file.
